Season 5
Storyline * Government issues for all Mutants to move to Kings District, offering free housing and jobs. * Logan Howlett, Dr. Stein and Zell Dincht are tasked by SHIELD and X-Men to visit mutants to enforce the law, forcing them to move to Kings. * Tony Stark chases after and confronts Dante under Aura Blackquill's order and his own grudge. He loses the fight and Dante tells him the truth behind NYC's government. About the new mayor: Inga Kharkuul Khu'rain. * SHIELD receives packages: parts of a giant robot from the government as a gift. It is later assembled in front of the building, and activates afterwards only to completely destroy SHIELD the building with its fists. * Military jetplanes of all directions are sent to destroy every single building within the Kings' District with missiles. Teen Titans' tower is also completely destroyed. Aoi Asahina attempts to turn into her giant size to prevent it, only to find out that SHIELD has made her Sizing Device disallow her to grow giant completely. * Some residents are killed, some attempt to fight back, shooting the jetplanes. Some mutants choose to save people from crumbling down buildings and fight back. * X-Men attempts to transport some of the children and old people out of NYC with their planes, but they are attacked by Anti-Aircraft Tanks. It is then that the X-Men members and most people who remains within the Kings--learn that nothing other than the destructive jetplanes are allowed to fly over the city. "No Fly Zone". * The military's objective is to destroy all 5 hospitals in Kings, among with other infrastructure. But Tony Redgrave, one of those who fight back--attacks one of the jets and makes quite a distraction. It is enough for them to leave out one of the buildings, namely the St. Gabriel Hospital. The only hospital remains within Kings. * All the survivors of Kings, wounded or intact, gather into St. Gabriel for cover and recovery. Some mutants volunteer to help the unconscious victims, and bring them into the hospital as well as to protect it. * Irvine Leech gathers all the survivors at the Hospital lobby, taking the leadership to form a strategy against the giant robot. * Tony Stark attempts to take down the robot himself yet Leech stops him. Leech shows him Claire (The Oracle)'s painting of Stark himself creating the blueprint of the giant robot, pointing out that the robot is actually Tony Stark's creation, with the Stark logo on its head. He later--with the help of most people in the lobby, convinces Tony Stark to fight alongside the entire team. * After gaining her consciousness back, Aoi Asahina in her frustration eventually breaks the Sizing Device and turn herself into giant. With Souda on her shoulder, she goes to scream and tries to attack the giant robot. * The giant robot is protected by three soldiers on its shoulders, Levi, Hibiki Kohaku and Kyla Armstrong. The three of them attack Aoi and Souda, completely distracting them from the robot. Cyborg sees them from Slums' Kitchen district and flies to help, yet he is stopped by Anti Air-Craft missiles for going through the "No Fly Zone". He has to force-enter a building at Slums' Kitchen to hide himself. * Ares contacts Cyborg through radio and instructs him to come to the SHIELD survivors who are now hiding in the sewers. He points out that Cyborg shall not let anyone see him entering the sewers. * On Cyborg's way out of the building, he witnesses soldiers ramming in and about to kill some mutants. Cyborg fights them and finds out that the soldiers have mutagen sensors, and that the building is securely guarded--no one (even human) is allowed to leave. * With the help of one mutant survivor, Cyborg survives and they enter the sewers through a manhole. However, they are seen by the soldiers--and soon Stefano Valentini hears about it. Aftermath * Humans won the Civil War. * Many mutants are killed in the process, the survivors are forced to retreat and hide from the humans who are hunting them down. * Humans spent the next years to push Mutants' population down. The story continues to Descendants Era. Trivia * Civil War is announced to be the FINAL SEASON of Classic HereWeStand Roleplay, hence the stakes are dramatically increased for everyone. Permission To Kill is enabled for all main characters. * Due to some reasons and issues, Civil War was never properly finished. The ending was an assumed ending (by GMs): that the Humans won, resulting to the mutants' population being forcefully reduced. * After HereWeStand rebirthed as HereWeStand: Infinity Multiverse, classic HereWeStand story continued to Descendants Roleplay (Descendants Era). * Title "Civil War" is inspired by Avengers: Civil War movie. Category:Storyline